1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing a cell for an electrochromic mirror which is capable of reversibly varying reflectance to electromagnetic radiation such as light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrochromic mirrors have been used for glare-protection purposes from light emanating from the headlights of vehicles approaching from the rear by reversibly varying reflectance to electromagnetic radiation. Demand for such electrochromic mirrors has gone up sharply in recent years.
In general, an electrochromic mirror is formed by injecting an electrolyte and an electrochromic compound if necessary into a cell produced by sealing the periphery of a transparent electrically conductive substrate and a reflective electrically conductive superposed on each other.
In the production of such a cell, there may arise necessity to accurately position two electrically conductive substrates which may be hereinafter merely referred to as substrates, when they are superposed and then laminated. The lamination operation of such two substrates is also employed in the production of liquid crystal displays in a similar manner in which instance two substrates are positioned by registering the reference point of the substrate with that of the other through a monitor. This method is advantageous in terms of accuracy but is costly. There is a method which is less in accuracy but has been employed more frequently. In this method, pins are used to position substrates. This method is carried out by pushing substrates toward the pins fixed so as to determine the position of two substrates. This method is effective when using rectangular substrates having right-angled corners, such as substrates for liquid crystal displays but has a difficulty in positioning substrates having four corners with complex curved contours, such as mirrors for automobiles.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing an electrochromic mirror cell in which two substrates can be laminated with positioned accurately even though they are ones having complex contours and which is enhanced in productivity and is capable of producing a cell with less cost; and an electrochromic mirror produced using the cell.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method for producing a cell for an electrochromic mirror by laminating two electrically conductive substrates which comprises: a step of placing at least two plates each having a linear portion and provided with in a predetermined position with a punched-out portion having a shape corresponding to that of the substrate, in a juxtaposed relationship to each other at a predetermined interval, such that the linear portions are registered with the same line or two lines offset from each other, respectively; a step of inserting the two substrates into each of the punched-out portions; a step of shifting one of the plate holding the substrate therein over the other plate so as to locate the substrates in a superposed relationship to each other; and a step of laminating said substrates.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, there is provided with a method for producing a cell for an electrochromic mirror by laminating two electrically conductive substrates which comprises: a step of inserting one of the substrates into the punched-out portion having a shape corresponding thereto of a lower plate of a positioning device which further comprises an upper plate provided with a punched-out portion having the same shape as that of the punched-out portion of the lower plate, arranged in a superposed relationship to the lower plate so as to register the punched-out portions with each other or an upper plate provided with a punched-out portion which is larger by a predetermined offsetting width than the lower punched-out portion, arranged in a superposed relationship to the lower plate so as to register at least one side of one of the punched-out portions with that of the other plate; and a step of inserting the other substrate into the punched-out portion of the upper plate so as to be superposed on the lower substrates or a step of inserting the other substrate into the punched-out portion of the upper plate with one side of the other substrate abutting the offset side of the upper punched-out portion so as to be superposed on the lower substrate, offsetting therefrom at a predetermined width.
Still furthermore, according to the present invention there is provided with an electrochromic mirror obtained by inserting an electrolyte into a cell produced by the above-described method.